


Say something

by Brightforest4



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Dex's POV, Fluff, M/M, and somewhat stubborn, dex is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightforest4/pseuds/Brightforest4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex and Nursey get into an argument before graduation, angst ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say something

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. My writing is a bit rusty but I absolutely love this fandom and this ship and I just had to contribute!  
> You can find me on tumblr at thosegaydorks.tumblr.com

"I just don’t get it! We’ve lived together in this goddamn drafty attic for the past two years and for some reason moving in together in the city is all of a sudden a huge fucking issue with you!” Nursey’s words were coming out in a growl. “My moms are giving us our own place and they can get us a job in nearly any field we want! This is a fucking dream! We’re a week away from graduating and you don’t even want to discuss what’s going to happen to us after three fucking years!” Nursey had long ago lost his ‘chill’ façade around Dex when they were alone, but this was something else. Hurt and anger were blossoming in red on his face as he quickly paced back and forth across the room.

“It’s not that fucking simple Nursey! I’m not from the city, I’m from a small town in the middle of bumblefuck Maine and I’m not used to being surrounded by huge buildings and tons of people and I don’t even know where I’d work and-“

“You don’t even have an idea of where to work in your hometown! I told you Mom could get you a job in nearly any field you wanted!”

“Why can’t I just find a job myself huh? Do you not think I’m qualified enough to find something on my own? Do I have ‘I need handouts’ tattooed on my forehead?!” Dex argued back, still fuming by the door. Dex swears he and Nursey must be nearly the same shade of red.Nursey slammed his fists on the desk and glared at him.

“Will! Do you fucking hear yourself?! This has to be the most ridiculous argument we’ve ever fucking had and this is over something that’s actually serious! Was I wrong to believe all those late night talks we had about living together after we graduated? Getting a beautiful apartment with maybe a cat or something? Was I wrong to think that you actually wanted a future together with me?” Nursey was becoming red as he yelled, becoming more furious than Dex has ever seen him.

“I don’t know! That’s the issue, I just don’t fucking know!”

“Well if you can’t decide if you want to continue what we have after we graduate then I guess I already know how you feel about me and what you think of this relationship” Nursey had pushed past him with balled fists and tears streaming down his face, having slipped into pure distress. He ran out of the attic right out of the Haus. A voice inside of his head was screaming _run after him_ but he stood still, looking through the open door down the attic stairs. The slamming shut of the Haus’ front door seemed to Dex to also be closing on what had grown between them over the past three years.

That had been the last time they spoke to each other. Their memorizing of each other’s schedules made it easy for them to avoid going into the attic while the other was in there. Nursey would come in late at night when Dex was asleep, with Dex waking up and leaving well before Nursey would ever consider getting up. This brought the house to a near dead silence over the last week. Chowder, Whiskey, Tango and some of the tadpoles knew something was happening but didn’t say a word, figuring that they’d work through it on their own like they always have. They just didn’t know the severity of it all.

Dex packed his things separately while Nursey was in class, and it appeared that Nursey was doing the same thing. _Do something! Don't just take this! Fight for it! You can't possibly be willing to give this up so easily!_ His conscious was tearing itself apart, but Dex too had long ago learned how to deeply bury his feelings

 

* * *

 

 _This is what we’ve been anticipating for the past four years_ Dex thought to himself as he looked around Lake Quad at all of his friends in their caps and gowns, and all of their families mixing and mingling throughout. Bitty, Jack, Shitty, Lardo, Ransom and Holster had all come back to see their frogs finally graduate, and Dex had to admit that the moment was bittersweet. He was excited to be moving on with his life, but he was upset about the fact that once again everything was changing for him. Not in the way you wanted though He thought bitterly. Through the families and his friends Dex caught a glimpse of Nursey with his moms, a beautiful happy family. If he didn’t know any better, he would say Nursey looked happy. But he knew that was a lie. Ransom and Holster were laughing about something with Nursey’s family and Dex felt a pain in his heart, wishing he was with them. _With him._

Just looking at him brought back a flood of emotions that Dex wasn’t capable of handling on top of the ones graduating had given him. Dex tried to push them down back where they came up from, and mentally checked back into the conversation his family had been having with him.

If anyone had noticed that Dex and Nursey were still avoiding each other, they hadn’t said a thing. Dex’s mom gave him that look that said ‘ _you better explain later_ ’.

 

* * *

 

 

With everyone having gotten more than enough photos with the recent graduates, and after numerous group hugs (minus a D-man or two) everyone began to slowly disperse, with promises of skype calls and visits over the summer. Dex let his younger siblings lead him to where they had parked but he gave a fleeting glance over his shoulder at Nursey, chatting with his moms as they began walking away. Fuck. Something started twisting deep in the pit of his stomach, and his chest began feeling tight like there was a massive pressure on his chest. It began bubbling back up in a hot searing pain like an erupting geyser. All of the memories, all of the emotions, everything from their first kiss until their last fight. The love of his life was walking away and out of his life, and all he could do was walk in the other direction.

 _For fuck’s sake, SAY SOMETHING! Do something! Don’t just let him walk away and out of your life! He’s willing to do absolutely anything to make you happy and you’re willing to just let that slip through your fingers!? Stop walking, turn around and go say something! Fuck your goddamn male pride or whatever the fuck this is, go!_ His conscious was screaming at this point for him to do something, _anything_.

 

 _Go, before it’s too late_.

 

The definiteness of that statement brought tears to his eyes. That was everything he’s ever feared when he couldn’t sleep late at night. Going through life without his best friend. Without the man that he loved.  
Dex stopped walking, letting his family continue to meander past him.

“wait.”

“Wait? What do you mean, Will?” His mother asked, looking back, slighty confused at her son.  
Dex began shaking his head and tears were rolling down his cheek. His mother, looking concerned, took a step towards him. He shook his head, turned around, and started off in a dead sprint.

“Nursey, wait!”

Dex didn’t care if every damn person he knew stopped to stare at him. (They did.) Dex didn’t stop running and yelling until he saw the Nurses turn around, with a mix of confusion and surprise on all of their faces. Nursey gave a look to his moms before he started jogging towards Dex with a concerned expression. Dex didn’t realize how hard he was crying until he kneeled down to catch his breath and began choking on sobs.

“Dex, what the fuck?”

“Don’t leave. For the love of god don’t leave. I love you so goddamn much I don’t know what I would do without you . I don’t know what got into me if it was the stress of finals or graduating or maybe I was just too damn afraid but I know I don’t want to throw away what we have. You mean so goddamn much to me and I want to move in with you and I don’t get why I was ever so afraid to make the jump with you but all I know is that I will never find someone else like you and I don’t want anyone else I just want you so don’t go Derek don’t go I-“ He couldn't speak any more. He completely broke down, sobbing and sniffling and hyperventilating. 

He felt a pair of rough hands on his cheeks and through his tears he saw Nursey kneeling down in front of him. He blinked and Nursey came into view with a soft smile on his face, and he felt Nursey’s thumbs slowly rubbing his cheeks. He also noticed all of their friends and family circling around them from a distance, uncertain of what was developing or what to do.

“Dex, do you really mean all that?”

Dex nodded harder than he ever has, not trusting more sobs to escape if he dared to open his mouth.

“Do you know why I was so upset about you not wanting to move in together?”

Again, Dex didn’t answer but simply shook his head.

“It’s because of this”

Dex felt Nursey’s hands leave his face and he looked up, only to see Nursey down on one knee with a velvet box in his hands.

Dex was sure he heard a collective gasp and a few cheers from everyone around them, but everything seemed to stop for a moment.

Nursey opened the box to reveal a silver tungsten ring with a dark wooden inlay.

“I had this specially made. The wooden inlay is from a branch from the tree we had our first date under. Do you remember that? We stopped being jackasses and decided to give all of this a chance.” Nursey half whispered while he gave Dex a soft smile, and he could swear Nursey’s eyes were watering.

“Of course I do” Dex coarsely replied, too shocked to say anything else

“Dex, I love you without limits. Whatever it takes, I'll do it. Well, what do you say? Want to give this a chance?” He looked so hopeful, so happy. Dex thought his heart would go nuclear. 

Dex started crying again, nodding. Nursey slid the ring on his finger amongst the cheers of everyone.

Dex launched himself at his fiancé, embracing him into a hug he desperately needed.

“You saved me a 6 hour trip. I was planning on knocking on your door tomorrow and demanding to talk to you” Nursey whispered into his ear, and Dex laughed.

“I’m never letting go again”

* * *

 Their wedding gift from Lardo was a picture she took when they got engaged, of them both kneeling in the grass in their gowns. Dex was red and had tears running down his smiling face, while a smiling Nursey slid the ring onto his finger. Dex would never admit to anyone that it was his favorite picture ever.

 

 


End file.
